Elham Shahbazyan ( Bokkmarking Tools)
10 Great Bookmarking Tools for the Web Section heading There’s information all over the web. Consider the following scenario: you come across an enticing article, but you’ve got other things to do before you can get around to reading it. What do you do? Leave it open in your browser? Email the link to yourself? No, you use your favorite bookmarking tool so you can easily access it later when you have time. But what if you don’t have a favorite bookmarking tool? Well, that’s why we put the following list together featuring some of the best tools on the web today. 1. Instapaper Instapaper is one of the most popular bookmarking tools on the web today, and one of the best aspects of it is that it’s versatile enough to use on all your devices including your computer, on your Kindle, on your iPhone/iPad/iPod Touch or even on plain white paper. Simply press the “Read Later” button to come back later and read web pages when you have more time. 2. Xmarks Xmarks is another leading bookmarking tool and works with most popular web browsers including Internet Explorer, Google Chrome, Firefox and Safari. It actually syncs up all your bookmarks with every browser platform between devices, including mobile phones. They also backup your bookmarks on a daily basis for easy recovery. 3. Pocket Formerly known as Read It Later, Pocket allows you to put almost anything directly from your browser and even from other web apps like Twitter, Email, Flipboard, Pulse and Zite. Pocket is easy to use even for beginners that have never bookmarked a single page in their lives. You don’t need an Internet connection to read stuff stored in Pocket and they can be viewed from a range of devices including tablets and smartphones. 4. Readability Readability turns any web page into a clean and simple page that’s ready for viewing at your convenience on your computer, smartphone or tablet. You can download it for free to your desktop and there are also iOS and Android apps available. Readability does a great job at cleaning up cluttered pages and really helps simplify your reading experience. 5. Stashmarks Stashmarks works a little differently than the tools mentioned above. Instead of bookmarking pages for accessing later, it Stashmarks actually keeps them organized for you. It indexes each of your bookmarks and makes them searchable, which is extremely convenient if you have a lot of them. The bookmark organizing site is currently in beta. 6. Shortmarks The Shortmarks tool lets you sync your bookmark keywords from search engines across various devices and web browsers without ever needing to install an extension. Shortmarks has you store your data via your Google Account, so when you’re signed in, all of your search engine keywords can be customized and then you can change the default search engine of your chosen browser to Shortmarks. Type something in the address bar and Shortmarks does the rest by automatically detecting your keywords. 7. Find My Bookmarks This is a Chrome extension that is useful for people that bookmark a lot of stuff and forget all about it. Find my Bookmarks gives you fast access to a menu that displays all of the bookmarks to any site you’re visiting. While on any site, simply look for the bookmarked icon that appears in the URL bar so you can access those related bookmarked pages. 8. Pinterest If you’re into more visual content and love collecting photos, you need to be on Pinterest. Pinterest allows you to create as many organized pinboards as you want so you can easily post images to them. All you have to do is download the Pinterest toolbar button so you can pin anything you stumble across while web browsing. Just hit “Pin It” and the tool pulls all the images from the web page so you can start pinning. 9. Chill Chill is actually Pinterest for videos. YouTube actually allows you to create Playlists and add videos to your Favorites, but if you want a more organized video bookmarking experience, Chill may be worth checking out. Like Pinterest, you can create “Collections” and name them according to themes. The layout of the site is similar to Pinterest and you can download their bookmarklet tool to make posting videos to Chill from around the web easy as pie. 10. Delicious Delicious has been around for longer than most of the bookmarking tools mentioned above. It’s simple and it works. You can collect and share stuff easily while also gaining the opportunity to dig through bookmarks kept by people within the community. As with most bookmarking tools, it’s free to sign up and you can organize all your pages by category so you can enjoy them again and again. 30 Social Bookmarking tools ———————————————————– 19 pencils : discover, manage and share content for learning. Hosted A1-Webmarks : A webmark marks a location on the web, just like a bookmark marks a location in a book. It’s a web page, whose address you want to remember for some reason. Hosted All my favourites – Just give your friends the link to your allmyfavorites web page and they can browse your favorites. Hosted BibSonomy – System for sharing bookmarks and lists of literature. Hosted BlogMarks – A collaborative link management project based on sharing and key-word tagging. Hosted BookmarkG – Save and share weblinks. Hosted Buddymarks – The online personal, group and social bookmarks manager. Hosted Butterfly – Collect, redline and share bookmarks. Hosted Caloosh – The easiest and most efficient way to organise meetings free of charge by identifying the earliest possible opportunity for everyone to meet up. Hosted http://c4lpt.co.uk/top-tools/top-100-tools/Delicious : Social bookmarking service that allows users to tag, save, manage and share web pages from a centralized source. Hosted http://c4lpt.co.uk/top-tools/top-100-tools/diigo : Powerful research tool and knowledge sharing community. Diigo Groups provides a collaborative research and learning tool that allows any group of people to pool their findings through group bookmarks, highlights, sticky notes, and forum. Hosted edutagger – Social bookmarking service for K-12 learners and educators, allowing you to store your web links online and share them with others, all within an educational context. Hosted evri : Discover, Follow, Curate, & Share. Evri brings you the latest stories, helps you track the ones that matter most and enables you to curate your own channels. Hosted Faves : Save your favourite pages, follow people and topic groups of interest. Add a note to your bookmark. Freelish.us : Inter-operable social bookmarking service. Download, Open source Givealink : Share your bookmarks with the community. Use the GiveALink visualization tool to visualize the tag-url network and organize your links.Hosted ibrii – Save and Share everything you see from web pages. Hosted ikeepbookmarks.com : Allows you to upload, and keep, your bookmarks on the web for free. You can access them at any time, from any computer… anywhere! Hosted Jumptags : Service for collecting, storing, sharing and distributing web bookmarks, notes, rss feeds, contacts, and much more. Hosted koolontheweb : Store, organize and share your bookmarks on the web. Hosted krumlr : Bookmark to Krumlr and tweet to Twitter with a single click (no copying or pasting URLs). Hosted Learn Fizz : a kind of Delicious for learning. Hosted linkaGoGo : Provides instant access to your bookmarks. Hosted Netvouz : Organize your bookmarks in folders and tag each bookmark with keywords. Access them quickly on your own personalized bookmarks page. Share them or password protect them. Hosted Pinboard : Pinboard is a low-noise bookmarking site. Hosted Pinterest : Pin your bookmarks visually. Hosted reddit : A source for what’s new and popular online. vote on links that you like or dislike and help decide what’s popular, or post your own! Hosted Save This : Save, organise and share links to your favourite web pages. Hosted Scuttle : Web-based social bookmarking system. Allows multiple users to store, share and tag their favourite links online. Open source, Download Second Brain : Save, share and discover great bookmarks. Hosted Sharetivity : Share, save and search. A browser plugin. Download Smub : Post, share and bookmark instantly from your mobile device.Download Stumbleupon : Discover the best of the web. Hosted Stumpedia : Share, save, organize, & rank all your bookmarks in one place. Hosted Trunk.ly : Automagically collects the links you share online … and makes them searchable. Hosted TwoBrains ; With Two Brains, you and others can collaborate by sharing resources, comments, thoughts and ideas with one another. It combines social bookmarking and shared goals to support a community of learning. Hosted Vi.sualize.us : Bookmark the pictures you like around the web. Enjoy people’s favorite images. Hosted